Flirt
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Gray and Gajeel can't be telling the truth... can they? Natsu certainly hadn't been flirting with her! From the prompt "Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed?"


**A/N: Alright, there're a lot of really short drabbles on tumblr I've done for requests but I haven't posted on here because they're just too short for a story. So from now on, drabbles that are 900 words go into a drabble thing like everyone else does. I've said I wasn't gonna do that, but I've decided it's the best thing for the really short ones.**

**So yeah, look out for that.**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she read through some of her older texts with Natsu. She was sitting with most of her friends in a cafe right now, spending time in between classes. It was mostly empty besides their group, Kinana and Mirajane working. Although Mirajane was was spending her time with them and Kinana was in the back.

Natsu should've been getting out of his last class of the day just about now, and she was eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"When are you two going to do something about your obvious infatuation?" Levy asked, taking Lucy's attention away from her phone. It was the same question Lucy (and, unbeknownst to her, Natsu) had been asked for years.

And it was true. Lucy had a special bond with Natsu that she'd only recently realized could only be love for him. But that didn't mean that he loved her the same way.

"I don't know why you guys are so sure that he likes me!"

Mirajane giggled. "He more than 'likes' you," she responded. "You should see the way he looks at you."

"Well, he never says anything…" Lucy argued, still in complete denial.

"Are you kidding?" Gray scoffed. "He's constantly trying to flirt with you!"

"What? No he's not!"

"Yeah he is. I'm surprised the two of you haven't fucked already," Cana teased. Lucy tinged pink and looked away as she tried to ignore Cana's comment (even though she couldn't deny it was something she'd _definitely _thought about before).

"I'm not. They're both too stupid to have sex."

"Gajeel!" Lucy shouted in indignance. "And he's not flirting!" she shouted at Gray.

"Oh please, he's always asking me for advice on how to deal with his feelings for you. And I have to say, he's pretty clueless at trying to flirt, but you're pretty clueless when it comes to realizing flirts."

"Yeah, you are," Gajeel added. "He's asked me for help, too. And you know he's desperate when he's asking us both. But jeez, Bunny Girl, some of the conversations you've had are just laughable."

"What!?" Lucy gaped as her other friends laughed. "He's shown you two our messages!?"

"Like I said, he's trying to get advice. He doesn't show me everything, just enough I can tell how stupid you both are."

"Stop saying I'm stupid!"

Gray scoffed as he scrolled through his phone for the most recent screenshot Natsu'd sent him. "Lucy, last night you said 'I don't really wanna do laundry tonight, but all my shirts are dirty.' Natsu responded with 'Maybe you could borrow mine' with a wink emoji." Lucy and Gray ignored the suggestive hums of the girls. "And then you said 'Nah, it's fine.'"

"So?" Lucy asked, clueless as to what they were getting at.

"He was trying to flirt with you!"

"He… was? How was that a flirt?"

Lucy's companions let out a collective groan.

"You really are dense."

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted as he ran into the cafe, wrapping his arms around Lucy from behind. "Finally out of math!" Their comrades greeted him as Lucy stuttered and blushed, not over what their friends had just told her. "Lucy? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy squeaked, only growing redder as she became acutely aware of Natsu's arms around her.

Natsu frowned. "You're being weird," he teased, ruffling her hair.

Lucy choked before blurting out, "Are you flirting with me!?"

The group went silent as they looked to Natsu and Lucy with bated breath.

Natsu chuckled shyly and took his arms off of her. "Heh… You finally noticed?"

Lucy gaped. "You mean- Gray and Gajeel- They were telling the truth!?"

"Huh?" Natsu glared in the direction of the two as his cheeks went red. "You guys told her!?"

"Whoa, look Natsu, you'll be thanking me," Gray defended. "At least you will after you two talk and manage to figure shit out."

Mirajane grinned and clapped her hands together. "In fact! Let's go, guys. Let them talk!" and nobody had any say as they were ushered out of the cafe, leaving Natsu and Lucy blushing and stuttering

"I-" Lucy didn't know how to react to this. "I'm gonna-" She stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Natsu grabbed her hand, making Lucy turn back around to look at him, eyes wide as Natsu failed to meet her gaze. "Listen, I'll stop trying to flirt, okay? I mean, it's clear now that you aren't interested but I'd really like it if we could at least still be friends because I don't think I could stand not having your friendship and-"

"Wait, wait, wait what?" Lucy was still confused.

"Here, I'll just leave. Make this less awkward. But can you just try to forget what Gray and Gajeel told you?"

"Wait, what do you think they told me?"

"That I'm in love with you?"

Everything seemed to pause between them as Lucy tried to comprehend what she'd just been told.

Natsu was in love with her.

She'd had the same feelings towards him for so long now, even if it had taken years for her to realize.

"Natsu… All they said was that they've been helping you flirt with me."

"…Oh."

Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen Natsu so nervous. He seemed to be arguing in his head over what he wanted to say to her now.

"Well- It's not a lie. I've been in love with you for years…" Natsu finally admitted. When Lucy remained silent, confused and head spinning, Natsu sighed. "Yeah, I'll just go. But I'll talk to you later, okay?" And now Natsu started to leave.

"Wait!" it was Lucy's turn to shout. "I- Don't leave!"

"Lucy?"

"I love you, too!" Lucy blurted out.

The silence was deafening.

And then all of a sudden, his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

Lucy was too surprised to question it, just reacting in the moment. Her hands went into his soft locks, pulling on them as his lips grew desperate and his arms wrapped around her.

Their lack of air and a series of muffled whoops from their friends pressed up against the front windows of the basically empty cafe was what separated Natsu and Lucy.

"About damn time!" Mirajane cried, coming back into the store.

"And as happy as I am for you," they heard from Kinana, who'd been silent and, as far as they knew, in the back room. "enough with the PDA," she teased. "You'll scare off the customers. We do have people to serve besides our little group here."

Mirajane stuck her tongue out at the younger employee. "Not right now, we don't! It's just us!"

Lucy and Natsu just chuckled nervously at their conversation, although Gray could see their eyes flicking to each other's lips.

"Get out of here," Gray teased, pushing the two towards the door. "Go on a date, get laid, I don't know. But be a proper couple now that you've finally decided you are." The group laughed. "Or maybe go figure out how to flirt. You both still suck at it."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really know that I liked this one, but a lot of people on tumblr gave me good comments, so ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
